Even Fallen Angels Fly
by Angel Almasy
Summary: ch 18 up. um...not good at reviews, this IS my first FF8 fic btw. Seifer Fic. And no...it's not slash. It's seriously emo.
1. Message from the Little Garden

The newly discovered island of Mordia was a peaceful island, not usually prone to strife or chaos. There are those who will always find a way to cause chaos, and Alcard Steelfist did just that.

The majority of the students of Mordia Garden found out about his plans was when a riot erupted, spawned by the attempted killing of those that had first found Steelfist's plans out. They had discovered his plan to use Mordia Garden as a mobile launching point in his own personal battle for power, just as Edea had. He, in fact, had gotten the idea from her and added the plan to eradicate those who tried to stop him. Immediately following their discovery, the four had tried to spread the word, and the result that followed was a complete breakdown of the Garden infrastructure. The four decided to hold a huge meeting to discuss potential anti-control tactics. When Steelfist found that out, he retaliated by getting a riot squad into the school and invading the meeting. Many students were killed and several were injured, yet the four escaped.

In the ensuing chaos following the attack on free speech, a signal was sent out from the communications room, sent by the very four students who had inadvertently started the riot. Riniah Angelhart, Minoa Redstrife, Cairone Lionstrike and Caine Fireblaze were the four members that formed the elite SeeD team, the Mordian Task Force, a position that had given them ample opportunity to foil Steelfist's plans.

By a stroke of luck, the signal in question reached one of the very few installations capable of decrypting it- Balamb Garden.

"Ca…nybo…hea…me?" A female voice came over the loudspeaker of the transmitter. Squall was snapped back to attention with the sound.             "Th…is…iah…gel…rt…of…" Squall kicked the malfunctioning transmission receiver and it finally stopped pausing.

            (When is Zell gonna fix this thing?)

            "Mordia Garden. We are a band of elite Mordian SeeD who are under siege from Headmaster Alcard Steelfist. If you can hear us, please send your best men to assist our just cause. If you do not, then surely the world we live in will cease to be free and peaceful. This's Squad Leader signing out." Squall was in a state of wonder.

            (Why would a Headmaster attack his students?)

            "Okay, Rinoa, who should we send?" He asked her while she was working on all the confirmations that Squall had just finished.

            "Well, maybe since Seifer's-" She tried suggesting before Squall cut her off. 

            "We're NOT sending Seifer."

            "Why not? If he passes the exam, all he'll need is a field examination and he'll be a SeeD." She stated.

            "I'm not letting him roam free around an unstable environment."

            "But that'd be breaking his probation and…he seems awful jumpy. He's wanted to get off the ship for the LONGEST time. He needs a SeeD instructor to be near him anyways, so he'll be supervised."

            "Rinoa, no is no and that's final." Squall continued filing through some disciplinary papers filed by all the teachers of the various classes. Being the Military Commander of Balamb Garden wasn't all glory and battle, it was also disciplining misbehaving students. Surprisingly, for the first time since he was released on probation, Seifer hadn't gotten one write-up from any teacher. 

            (He's just upset because he worries that soon Seifer'll outrank him I bet.) Rinoa thought. (Seifer's been strangely…normal…since he came back. I guess jail changes people. I wish that there was some way that-) Just then, Seifer's SeeD teacher ran into Squall's office.

            "Commander Leonhart!" She shouted.

            "Yes, may I help you?"

            "This's about Seifer."

            "Oh Hyne, what did he do now?" He sat back in his chair, bracing himself for a shitload of complaints. But this time, there was nothing but positive sounds in her voice.

            "Seifer…he…"She was clearly out of shape and out of breath. She took several deep breaths, and then continued. "I'm impressed."

            "C'mon, what is it?"

            "Have you seen his latest test scores?"

"No, I'm not a teacher…why?"

            "He knows things that he couldn't even possibly know! I don't think that they learned anything about the Two Islands in jail, but I guess I was wrong." She had a document with a huge red mark on top. Squall snatched the handheld computer document out of her hand. Seifer had a perfect paper. He glared at Rinoa.

            (She's the only reason for his ability to pass. She wants him to pass, and she heavily supports him…why wouldn't she help him cheat? I wrote this test with her, so she'd know all the answers…she gave them to him…it's the only way.)

            "Rinoa…" He said through his teeth as he continued to glare at her.

            "What? You think I helped him?"

            "It's a possibility."

            "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE AND MORALITY?! I'D NEVER HELP A STUDENT CHEAT…EVEN IF IT WAS SEIFER!!!!!!!!!!" She stood out and walked out. "I'm going on my breakfast break. See you in an hour."

            (Oh Hyne…why must he be so stubborn with matters about Seifer? So what if Selphie and I support him? It doesn't mean we'd go out of our way to help him. We just want him to have a chance…if it wasn't for my forcing, Seifer wouldn't even HAVE any of us…it's not fair to him. Especially after what Selphie told me…I think he's always deserved a second chance…I hope I find him…before Squall does.)


	2. The Galbadian Girl

**Seifer was sleeping when he had been awakened by the sound of a knock on his door. Surprisingly, the blaring sound of his whiny alarm clock hadn't woken him up. Ever since the first night he had slept in the D-District Prison, he had made it a habit of being a very deep sleeper. Hardly anything woke him up, with the exception of people being at the door and very loud explosions, two things Seifer found to be very uncommon.

            Seifer moaned and looked at his clock. It was 7:30. Once again, he overslept on a weekend, but then again, he had only crashed face-first into his pillow about two hours ago. "Come in."

            The door opened to reveal a young man, around the age of 18. His cheery disposition made him a good friend to anybody, especially to the usually depressed Seifer. He always figured out a way to cheer up Seifer for several minutes or so until the class was over. Though not considered a full part to Seifer's posse, he still felt important knowing the other side of Seifer. After all, everybody knew that being on Seifer's other (good) side was rare.

            "Seifer, you wanna come down to get some breakfast?" He asked.

            "Lemme get dressed and showered, Marcos. Meet me outside in…10 minutes, okay?" He started to get up.

            "Sure! See you then!" Marcos ran off towards the main hall. Seifer got into his bathroom and into the shower. The oddest thing at that time happened when he went to turn the shower of and his hand went through the handle.

            "Strange…I should watch this." He got out, got dressed and met up with Marcos. 

            The breakfast line was usually short at 7:30 A.M., but this morning was a total exception. The rumor was that SeeD Trainees were going to be shipped out to a dispute in Mordia. Seifer found a free table and Marcos sat down. Fujin and Raijin found them and sat down.

            "Hello, Marcos." Fujin said.

            "Hey, Fujin. Goods morning, Raijin." He said as they sat down. "I'll go get breakfast. You all want some eggs?"

            "Yes. Make Raijin's with bacon, mine with cheese, and Seifer's with…" Fujin looked at him.

            "Coffee beans." His head hit the table. Marcos looked at him.

            "Alright then. See you in…ten." He said, inspecting the length of the line. He walked into the line when a girl who was obviously from Galbadia Garden (the cowboy getup was a dead giveaway) cut in front of him. She started to look at Seifer and back at the line. Her hat made it hard to tell what she looked like, but he knew that her hair looked red. She noticed that Marcos was staring and looked at him.

            "Is that Seifer?" Yes, her Galbadian accent (the equivalent to a south Balamb accent in a sense) secured his belief that she was from Galbadia Garden. 

            "Yeah, why?"

            She sighed, as if a great burden had been lifted.

            "That's wonderful. I'm glad he's out of prison. He should've never been sent there."

            "Well, the rest of the world didn't think so. Galbadia isn't always right, ya know." 

            "Well, a young man who made a little mistake doesn't deserve a few years in the slammer."

            "Well, people like him aren't given second chances like this."

            "Who says he should've lost his first chance?" She sounded pissed and she turned around. He waited several moments, and then tapped her on the shoulder.

            "You care to insult my people again?"

            "No…I was wondering…do you happen to like Seifer?"

            "Oh my stars, yes. He's very smart, and very charismatic. I'd like to know him better. Why do you ask?"

            "Well, I happen to be one of his friends. I could hook you two up."

            "Well, I'm taken, so I can't be with him." She turned around. Rinoa stomped in and shoved Marcos down. She sat herself down in Marcos's seat. 

            "Can I speak with Seifer…alone?" She asked Raijin and Fujin. They found another table to sit at while they stared at Rinoa.

            "Ya know, she never talks to him, and then she expects us to drop things as soon as she needs him. She's so…" Raijin hit a dead spot in his thoughts.

            "Rude?" Fujin tried finishing.

            "Yeah! Ya know what? She's gotten rude ever since she married Squall. I wonder if Seifer knew they got hitched."  
            "Well, when he sees that rock on her finger, he'll know."

            "Ya know…I wish that girl was here for him."

            "You mean that girl that was working for Edea?" Fujin looked at him, shocked.

            "Yeah. Ya know, before it went down, she always caught his attention. She's all he ever thinks about too."

            "You're right. Even when he was being controlled, he was always Seifer around her. I miss her. Didn't she-"

            "Ya know, I don't wanna talk about it around him. He's got a good set of ears and I don't wanna be on the brunt end of anything he might throw today. He looks very irritable."

            "Yeah, you're right."

            Rinoa sat down across from the still-half asleep Seifer.

            "What did I do wrong, Mrs. Leonhart?" He said coldly. Rinoa gasped.

            "Wha?"

            "Don't act like I'm dumb. I know you two got hitched. I heard."

            (Another part of my life lost. It just seems to get better everyday…whatever.)

            "Listen, I don't want that to change anything."

            "It doesn't. We went out. Big deal. You protected me from Squall a few times. Big deal. It's all over between us. I know. Now what is it? What did I destroy now?"

"Nothing, it's more like what didn't I do that I'm being blamed for that involves you."

            Seifer looked up.

            "Uh…what?"

            "Squall thinks I helped you cheat on your test. I guess you got some questions right that you shouldn't have been able to."

            "I probably guessed right on them. How badly did I do, by the way?"

            "I can't tell you that, Seifer. You know that."

            "Then you shouldn't have said anything." He put his head back down. 

Rinoa sighed angrily, but then calmed herself back down and recomposed herself. "Seifer, you got a perfect score."

            "Seifer looked up, a look of utter shock and a wave of paleness washed over his face.

            "What?"

            "Yes…Squall's infuriated at me…says you can't possibly have gotten every single question right."

            Seifer sighed.

            _Seifer…_

            He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

            _Follow me…_

He looked around. He went to push himself back, but his hand went through the table. He looked down and saw that his whole body was now the same as his hand; semi-transparent, like he was a ghost. Rinoa also seemed to be in the same state. 

            "Seifer? What's wrong with you?"

            "What's wrong with you?" He mirrored back.

            "Oh my…it's happening to me too!" 

            "Wait a second…are we the only ones here who are experiencing this?" He looked around. Nobody else seemed to be affected, except for a girl in the lunch line. She stared at Seifer, then ran. Seifer got up.

            "Wait!" He ran after her. He ran out of the cafeteria and saw Selphie standing near some shrubbery. He ran over to her. She also seemed to be affected.

            "Hey Seifer!" She said happily. "Oh, you too?"

            "Yeah…" Then, she started to come back into view. Seifer did as well.

            "That was weird."

            "Tell me about it." Seifer looked down, trying to think why he was even talking to her. "OH! Did you see a girl run past here? She looks like a female Irvine in her cowboy getup."

            Selphie stared at the wall, seemed to ponder, and then look back at him.

            "YEAH! She ran up the stairway!" She smiled as he ran. A rustle occurred behind the bushes and the Galbadian girl appeared.

            "Thank you Selphie. That was close." She brushed herself off.

            "Man, you really do look like Irvine."

            "Well, I kinda stole some of his clothes. I think he was staring at me when I was naked."

            Selphie gave her a dirty look.

            "Uh…why?"

            "Because I have to get rid of everything I wear. I'll just give him back everything but the boxers and the hat."

            "I wouldn't even be wearing the boxers. Ugh, whatever. I'm gonna hit him for staring at you."

            "Well, I'd be curious if a naked guy waltzed into my bedroom and tried getting some of my clothes on."

            "Well, whatever. I hope he doesn't come back."

            "Don't worry, I'll be gone by then. Don't let him know I was here. And, I'm keeping this hat. It's very comfy. I'm just gonna redesign it."

            "Where are you going?"

            "I'm gonna go hide from my sister again. Why do you think I lured Seifer out? She's looking for one clean shot at him."

            "Well, why did we go all fuzzy TV reception?"

            "I don't know…maybe it has something to do with what happened five years ago."

            "Okay. Once you figure it out, tell me."

            "Okay. Bye Selphie. Thank you again." She opened a portal and walked through it.

            "Bye…" Selphie walked off. Today was going to be a long day, she thought.


	3. Quistis in Charge

Seifer ran down the hallway. He ended up running into a few students, sending people falling down everywhere.

Ding ding ding.

"Attention all SeeD Trainees…if you have not taken a field exam, please report to the main hall in front of the Garden Directory."

Seifer doubled back and stopped at the Garden Directory. Marcos was already waiting for him.

"What's going on?" He asked him.

"Some sort of field exam for a large group. Must be some sort of outbreak in government. That's the only reason Commander Leonhart would call out such a large group of students."

"Well, I think I should just leave." Seifer started to walk towards the dorms.

"Stop! They're gonna choose who goes. Only about half the students are going."

"And if Squall picked, I'm definitely not getting picked." Seifer looked down towards the ground.

"Nah, his secretary's picking them."

(Rinoa? I might have a chance of coming up.)

Rinoa, now wearing a field instructor's uniform, walked into the hallway with several other field instructors. Seifer couldn't make out any of their faces, though he could see that one was a blonde.

"Alright, all students in street uniform?" Rinoa panned the hallway without hardly moving her eyes.

"Fine. Instructors, draw the lines."

They did so, in green, red, white, blue and black shades.

"This' a new method, so if anybody becomes confused, ask me for help." She looked up from her paper.

"Okay, if your student I.D. number ends in 3, go to the red line." Roughly one-tenth of the students went over towards the red line.

"If your student I.D. number ends in 7, go to the green line." Another tenth of the crew walked to the green line. Seifer and Marcos still remained.

"What's your student I.D. number end in?" Marcos asked, trying to break the ice.

"2, yours?"

"2. If we go, we'll be in the same group."

"Cool."

Rinoa continued on calling off 4's to go to black and 9's to go to white. She finally called out the last group.

"If your student I.D. number ends in 2, go to the blue line. Any student not called, please return to class. If you are confused, come ask me any question you need answered that pertains to number and location ONLY."

Seifer and Marcos walked over to the blue line. The field instructor turned around. Seifer and the field instructor gasped when they saw each other. The field instructor was Quistis.

"Oh Hyne, what did I do to get stuck with Seifer TWICE?!" She shouted towards the ceiling. Several students looked at her.

"Oh, and you think I'm thrilled to be back? I'd rather get stuck with Squall."

"I can arrange that."

"I was kidding."

"Alright students, follow me."

The crew of students followed her as she boarded a transport vehicle. As soon as everybody was calm and relaxed sitting down, she started to bark out rules.

"Stepping out of line includes: running ahead or trying to overrule the team leader. Strider, Marcos will be the leader of this battalion. He has the most points so far in this team." She glared at Seifer. He knew she was lying.

"What about Sei-" Quistis cut Marcos off.

            "At ease, Cadet." She then walked to the back of the boat.


	4. The Fight in Mordia

Quistis reappeared in the debriefing room with a large box. She opened it to reveal lots of wires and small devices. 

"We're almost there. I want all of you to wear a tracer and a microphone. These are brand new, so don't even think of losing them or ruining them. I will stay here and monitor your progress." Everyone picked up one of each and placed them on their street clothing. As the vehicle docked, they all jumped off. Seifer drew out Hyperion and Marcos pulled out his double-edged lance aptly named The Ogre. 

"I have a funny feeling about this, Marcos." Seifer said.

"Honestly, I do to…I read that Mordia is particularly peaceful."

"Permission to scan the area…Commander Strider." Seifer choked out.

(She just doesn't want me running off again…well watch this, bitch.)

"Permission granted."  And with that, Seifer ran. Now, Mordia Garden officials were inside huge, lumbering metal behemoths known only as riot machines roaming the streets. Several of them tried to stop Seifer in his tracks, but he quickly sliced the machines and the officials into pieces. Several particularly large machines severely wounded him, but he luckily found the strength to inflict a No Mercy Limit Break on them and quickly found himself alone again. He checked his coat pockets. No GF's and no Potions. He was screwed, almost dead and alone.                                                       

       **On the boat**

"What does Seifer think he's doing…" Quistis muttered.

"He asked to scan the area, Quistis. He's doing what he asked to do." Rinoa told her.

"No…you use Scan, not run around destroying giant pieces of machinery."

"He's racking up battle points, you must agree." Rinoa gave her the "you know I'm right" look. Quistis sat back in her chair. 

"He shouldn't even be here."

"HE, Quistis, is doing more than any other cadet. He's risking his neck to protect his crew. He stopped moving. I think that's a signal to motion the crew."

"No. Wait until we get the cue from the 'scout'." It seemed like venom boiled in Quistis' mouth as the word 'scout' rolled off her tongue. Rinoa sat back.

**Note from Yours Truly** 

I know that my editor was confused about the GF situation. I can explain easily…the GF's are like figurines when not used, so they can be carried around until they're used. Make sense now? Okay um, I'd like to thank the Posse for being here for me. Thanks ya'll. 


	5. Riniah and the Mordian Task Force

**Mordia Garden Plaza**

He crawled into the shelter of a destroyed and burning piece of a riot machine. The fierce yet gentle flames kept him warm while the hunk of platinum kept the wind from freezing the blood that was running down his skin. As he started to black out, he heard a voice.

"Yo guys! Look! A huge load of destroyed machines! Raid time!" Then, he could see a redhead poke her head into his protective hull. She looked incredibly friendly with her large smile, but the large faded scar across her left cheek was a bit nerving, seeing as how she was only wearing a trainee uniform.

 "Oh my! I found a body! Halt, Task Force! I'm gonna check if he's alive!" She could see that he was hardly conscious. He placed his hand over his chest, exactly over the microphone.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah…just need some healin."

"Okay…" She pulled out an X-potion and used it on him.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Riniah."

"Have we…met before?" Seifer asked her.

**"Rinah, there's nothing left here for me…" 

_"Want me to help?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Stand up."_

_A flash of light…then nothing.**_

Seifer snapped back into reality and realized that Riniah had snapped back as well.

"Are you okay? You kinda just…zoned."

"Yeah." He clutched his chest tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I'm being monitered."

"Oh…well, we'll be quiet if you need us to be."

"Yeah, like right now."

She shook her head and gestured a moment of silence to her partners.

"Commander Strider, this's Cadet Almasy. All's clear up to my point. Just follow the smoldering hulls of the riot machines."

"Copy that, Cadet." Marcos's chipper voice calmed Seifer down a bit. He grinned and walked over to the crew. He was surprised to see that, with the exception of Riniah, that there were only three other people in the empty square. One man stood wearing a baggy uniform with spiky blonde hair. The man next to him wore a more street outfit sporting his long silver hair. The hooded figure walking around carried a long wooden staff and showed not an inch of their skin, as if the Great Hyne had forced them to forsake their right to be seen.

Riniah smiled at him.

"The hooded one is Minoa. She's not much of a talker." 

Minoa turned to the sound of her voice.

She then pointed at the blonde and silver-haired young men.

"The blonde is-"

"Lemme guess…Cloud."

The blonde laughed.

"Where in the Hell would you get Cloud from?!"

Seifer scratched his head.

"I don't know…just came to mind…"

"Well, he's Cairone and the silver haired one's Caine. Don't expect to ever see them apart."

"Are they…you know…"

"No…they're cousins."

"Can't tell."

Just then, Marcos and the rest of the cadets ran up behind them.


	6. Foiled Ambush

"Alright we're in the square. There are four Mordian cadets also in the square."

Seifer rolled his eyes. Just then, the grinding sound of the riot machines became louder and louder as a whole fleet of them came marching down towards the square.

The machines marched into the square and startled most of the unit, but those who weren't scared were prepared. They quickly fired several types of magic, only to have them turned back onto themselves. Little did they know that the machines had Auto-Reflect.

"GODDAMN FUCKIN MACHINES!" Riniah screamed. She popped out a machine gun and fired. "LET'S SEE YOU REFLECT THESE, MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Several machines started to explode as the bullets punctured their fuel tanks. Others were now decorated with bullet holes. She grinned with a grim pleasure dancing about her visage. Several students had knocked themselves out with their own magic (several used Sleep while the remainder of those out for the count used Break), so now the group member active count was down to about five, not counting the Mordian Task Force. They split up into groups of three. Seifer got stuck with Minoa and another student named Zhane. Riniah glared at the fact that she wasn't Seifer's partner.

(Ugh, I guess the plan will just be played out later…yes, I guess that if we start the plan now, everybody would know what's going on.)

Minoa and Zhane provided backup attacks to the only physical attacking Seifer.

(Man, am I dumb. I forgot to grab a GF. I'll go and get one of them later. I can't get stuck like this again.)

Marcos got Riniah and Cairone. He had no trouble finding the perfect strategy for his group despite his lack of knowledge of their abilities. 

(I hope Seifer's havin' fun over there. This's gonna be awesome. I think we'll win this. I just hope that Seifer's gonna be okay. He looks a little tired. )

The three remaining students, including a former Mordian habitant named Monty, were in awe as they were left to fend for themselves.

(Damn, I knew that these things existed, but I didn't know that they'd be so hard to beat or be so damn large.)

Out of the ten that had charged the square, Riniah had managed to blow four up and now each team took on two apiece. 

Marcos' team found no problem taking down one, but now the other one had been powering up while not attacking or defending, so it proved to be much harder. The three students figured to Dispel the machine's Reflects, since they could then hit them with anything without feeling it back. They finally found the weakness to fire easy to manipulate and they were soon finished with their two and decided to assist Marcos' team.

Seifer's team, however, found themselves in a large pickle when the machine cast Sleep on Minoa. Seifer became the next target and he didn't enjoy that much. He ran behind one of the machines and shot a fireball into the exhaust pipe. It exploded and Seifer almost got trapped under shrapnel, but he already had started moving towards the other machine. He sliced off both back legs in one spin. He almost got landed on, but he yet again moved quickly, aiming for the front left leg. After he had lobbed off that leg, he allowed Zhane a chance to destroy half of the right side to rack up some attack points. The machine fell and its semi-broken body was all that was left. Seifer lunged for it, but was flung backwards and landed on Minoa. The jolt woke her up. She looked around. She got up and walked to the back of the machine. She signaled to Zhane and Seifer to distract the pilot. She then put up a shield around the machine, all except the tailpipe. She lit a fireball in her hand and placed it next to the tailpipe. Needless to say, the damn machine exploded. But when the pieces hit the shield, they bounced back. Minoa had successfully had a nice pile of flaming metal out of a body hull. If you could see her face, you'd probably find a pleasantly graceful smile written all over it.


	7. The Death Plot

Riniah had found that the battle was over, so she snuck away. She ran into an alleyway and found Headmaster Steelfist standing over a bloody body. Headmaster Steelfist grinned as he saw Riniah running towards him. He snapped his fingers and in his place stood a pale young woman. She kicked the body off her foot. It was Headmaster Steelfist.

"Got rid of him. He's useless now." The woman said with a smirk. "They will think some students attacked him and killed him. He was really dumb to wander off around the Garden unguarded."

"Sis, you're a genius!" Riniah jumped up and down. "But what about…the girl who looks kinda like me?"

"She'll never know we started it. And anyways, she only focuses on that twit Seifer. Speaking of him, how is our little worm?"

"Well, he's much a better fighter than I remember…"

"Well, he's had five years of extra practice which he's no doubt used. Knights grow restless when they have no Sorceress to defend. So, did he have anybody protecting him?"

"It was a Garden mission, so he did have people with him, but only one of them seemed to genuinely want to work with him. I'm guessing that's the impression of the whole Garden."

"Good. Phase Two can begin whenever you want it to. I just need the girl Mother was looking for."

"I believe that she is also on the Garden. How wonderful Hyne is to bestow us with such luck." Riniah grinned.

"Yes, but will all this luck stay until this is over?" The woman gave a questioning look to Riniah.

"That is something we will know soon enough." They both snapped and vanished into thin air.


	8. The Afterparty

Meanwhile, Seifer and Marcos were celebrating victory over in the Garden's Secret Room "Mordia Invasion Party" after party. Alcohol of all sorts (supplied by Irvine, of course) and egos were bountiful in this little party open to all, including teachers. 

Marcos looked about trying to find Seifer when he spotted his jacket. He ran over, but found that the one wearing it was also wearing a very familiar cowboy hat. He tapped the Galbadian Girl on the shoulder.

"Raiding Seifer's closet now, are we?" He snidely remarked.

"Well, I found it. I think this's one of the most comfortable pieces of non-leather covering I've ever slapped on my white little shoulders. It's all plush and stuff on the inside and like military jacket-y stuff on the outside. Speaking of Seifer, have you seen him anywhere?"

"Actually, he's right over there." He pointed him out and she bolted. He followed her movements and saw that she had gone over to converse with Selphie. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Seifer.

"Yo, your stalker's here. And as a bonus, she's donned your duds."

"WHAT?!" He looked to where Marcos was pointing. He was right.

"Oh Hyne…" He looked away.

"Yeah. Creepy, isn't it?"

"Wonder where she got the outfit from."

"Well, she may've sneaked into my room. I didn't lock the door."

"Well, wanna spy on them?"

"Nah. Leave those two alone. I mean, what can a random chick off the streets and a SeeD instructor have in common except being at a party at the same time?"


	9. A Memory of What Has Yet to Happen

**Meanwhile**

"Selphie, I'm worried."

"Why?" Selphie stared at the Galbadian Girl.

"Um…Selphster?"

"Yeah?"

"At the Pandora…did Seifer ever get attacked by anyone else then you guys?"

"Not that I remember…why?"

"In Adel's Chamber…are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If it's in the past, yet it didn't happen…oh Hyne." She started breathing heavily. "I must find the girl aboard this ship. Hopefully she can clear things up. Oh, and if anything weird happens…don't be surprised." She tipped her hat down and walked off. She ran right past Seifer.

            "Well, Seifer's not the target of our mystery girl's hunt tonight." Marcos commented.

            "Man, she bolted. I'm gonna go see what's going on. I'll be back later." Seifer ran after her.

"Dude, wait!"

"I'll be alright!" He continued to run.

Marcos sighed. Raijin and Fujin walked up behind him.

"Ya know, trust Seifer a bit. He can take care of himself."

"Yes. He's very smart. He knows what he wants. He'll get it."

"Great, Seifer's now become the hunter of this weird relationship. When do girls start chasing after me?"

"Ya gotta chill a bit, ya know? Have a drink."

"Sure."


	10. The Galbadian Girl Internal Conflict

**Balamb Garden Main Lobby**

The Galbadian Girl ran until she found Minoa and Caine relaxing on a bench.

"Thank Hyne that you didn't leave." She smiled and kneeled down in front of Minoa. Minoa then motioned for her to remove her hat. She did so and revealed her blood red curly hair tightly wrapped in a bun. Minoa then placed her hand on the girl's forehead. The young woman closed her eyes and as soon as she did, a voice filled her mind.

[I know why you would came to talk to me. Your future eye foretells disaster yet it seems to be foretelling past events. You have come because it is showing disaster to somebody close to you.]

(Yeah something like that. What should I do?)

[There is nothing that you can do to stop it, but to help along the way, you can do. I need you to do something incredibly difficult tonight. He's out looking for you. I need you to fly an arrow through him.]

(ARE YOU CRAZY!?)

[Do not question what I am saying. Do it, then bring him to me. We must break, for he is coming. Hide, then do as I have instructed.]

She opened her eyes and Minoa and Caine were gone. She snapped her fingers and she reappeared on the rafters. She materialized her bow and one arrow and waited.__

"I thought she came down this way...shit." Seifer looked around. He saw that nobody was around. It was way too quiet for comfort.

She drew back the bowstring with the arrow tip pointed near the back part of his torso. She turned her head.

"Seifer…forgive me."

She let the bowstring go.


	11. The Arrow's Mark

Seifer felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the arrow sticking out of his chest. The arrow went straight through his heart. He dropped to the floor, bleeding badly all the way down.

She looked back. Tears started to well in her eyes.

[I'm on the second floor. Nice aim.]

(Yeah, if you feel like murdering somebody for a seemingly pointless reason.)

[I told you not to question me. Now hurry, we don't have much time.] 

She grabbed him and dragged him to the elevator and went to the second floor. Minoa and Caine were waiting right outside the elevator door.

[You have much courage to go against your heart, Madame.]

"Tell that to him. Here, have him."

"Don't take your anger out. This isn't in vain. Minoa always has a plan. She wishes for you to leave. I'd be glad to escort you to the nearest outfit cleanup station…also known as the guest room I'm in." Caine gave a flirting glance.

"Um, no. I won't go to your room. I just wanna clean up the mess out there." She took off her hat and let her hair down. Her hair matched the bloodstains on both jackets. Her normally blue eyes were bloodshot from crying. She walked off feeling like she had betrayed everybody. Then, a buzzing sound started to blare in her ear. She grimaced from the intensity of the sound.

[Right on time.]

Minoa pulled the arrow out of Seifer's chest and she used a Phoenix Down on him. He started breathing, then started to reach for his ears just as the Galbadian girl did. She passed out on the floor not far away from Seifer. The elevator arrived again to reveal a shaking Marcos and an unconscious Selphie.

"I…" Marcos was shaking so badly that he could no longer talk.

"It's okay, just help me get that woman into this hallway." Caine asked.

"Yes, sir."


	12. Galbadia Garden Part 1: The Red Roses

**Note** If dialogue is surrounded in (), then it's the future person (indicated by the stars, i.e. **Selphie**)      

Dialogue in [] indicates the thoughts of the person who's actually in the past. Got a q? E-Mail me bc I don't feel like repeating myself.

-Angel

**Selphie**

            The room looked familiar. It was the main lobby of Galbadia Garden. Strands of red hair draped around her face.

            [Where's Seifer? I thought Edea instructed him to come here.]

            (Edea? Galbadia's not destroyed? What's going on?)

            [Maybe I'll just surprise him with some roses. He needs a little cheering up anyways. He's been really worn out. I'll take over the night shift tonight. He needs the sleep.]

            (What? Who am I?)

            "Cia, go to bed." Seifer's worn out voice rang out. She turned around.

            "Seifer, you need sle-" She turned around. Seifer looked like he had the flu.

            "The Sorceress has instructed me. I have to comply. This isn't your job."

            "Seifer, I'm concerned. You look ill. Go rest."

            "No."

            "Dammit! I'm sick of your stupid crusade! GO TO SLEEP OR I WILL PUT YOU TO SLEEP!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Seifer seemed to be unable to respond to the response. She walked up to him, opened up his jacket, and placed the two blood red roses into his coat pocket.

"If you're willing to wear yourself down and kill yourself, be my guest. But I won't be around to torture myself watching you do so. Good night. Hope Death doesn't force you to his door."

                                                **Seifer**

(Hyne, why is this happening to me?)

[What…what just happened?]

(Why don't I remember that at all? Why am I here? What am I really seeing?)

[Why'd she give me…roses? Does she…]

(She did give me roses…but what the Hell did I fuckin do with them? Maybe since I'm here, maybe I'll be able to see what I did.)

"Cia…"

(Oh Hyne…now this I remember. At least I know what I'm gonna say.)

"I…I think I'll take up that rest thing. I'm seriously not feeling good."

"Want me to help you to your room?"

"No…I'll…make it."

He walked towards the stairs, and started feeling gradually more and more sick every step he took.

[Maybe she's right. Maybe I have a bug. Galbadia Garden isn't exactly known for its health regulations.]

The stairs seemed to go up higher and higher.

(Now I don't remember this.)

Seifer's breathing became more forced.

(Wha-)

[What's wrong with me?]

He fell down the staircase, hit a wall and collapsed to the floor.

(What is wrong with me? I don't remember this.)

[Wha-who are you?]

(I'm you conscience. Hang in there. Somebody'll come for us. Chill dude.)

[You're…right…I…hope…]

(I'm sure of it. I won't let you die like this.)

[What…ever…]

(Now don't go acting like Squall! Just breathe!)

[Don't…ever…call…me…Squall…]

(Sorry. Just breathe. Concentrate on breathing.)

Cia ran down the hallway just as he blacked out.

                                                **Galbadian Girl**

The Galbadian Girl looked around. She was in her bedroom on Galbadia Garden. The small room was full of blood red and black roses. She looked around.

"Something doesn't feel right. Why am I back here?" 

She looked into the mirror. Her normal reflection was faded, as if she was a ghost. She was back in her dress again, the one she was best known for. The silky white one, of course, with the beautiful silk bow with lace trimmings in the back.

"Why do I look like this? Why am I here? Something definitely isn't right here. I'm going downstairs." 

She found Seifer starting to have some sort of asthma attack. She reached out to help him, but her hand went right through his body.

"Oh Hyne! Don't do this! Please! Somebody help! I…can't let him die like this…"

                                                **Selphie**

[What was that sound?]

(C'mon you dumbass! Go check!)

[Maybe I should go check it out. Maybe it was an intruder.]

(Thank Hyne. She's got a brain.)

She walked over and saw that Seifer wasn't breathing. He was almost bathed in sweat and he looked like he was almost dead.

"Oh Hyne! Um…"

[What should I do?]

(Do something! Man, you're dense. Who hired you?)

Cia's hands started to glow white. They then started to burn.

[I hate doing this. It hurts every time. But…it's necessary. I can't do anything else.]

(What's she doing?)

Cia placed her burning, white-laced hands on his chest. After about thirty seconds, he started to respond. Her hands continued to burn even after she stopped using the Healing Light spell.

(Neato. I should figure out how to do that.)

She could see a faint outline of somebody out of the corner of Cia's eye. It was another Cia.

(Am I seeing things? Hold on. Okay, Cia, go check out that corner.)

[Um, who are you?]

(I'm a friend. Now go check over there. Somebody's there.)

[An intruder?]

(Maybe. But I have a hunch. Just go.)

[Um…okay.]

Cia walked over and found not only a ghostly image of herself, but of Ultime as well. Ultime looked pissed. The ghost Cia got up and tried to attack Ultime. They both fought as Seifer started to get up. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Cia…"

Cia turned around as the fight continued. "Yes?"

Seifer seemed to be lost for words for several seconds.

"Thank you. You were right. I should rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." She smiled. Both Selphie and Cia could've sworn that a small smile had fought its way onto Seifer's face as he walked up the stairs.

                                    **Cia**

Ultime was pissed. Her sister broke her Malicious Fade spell she had cast on Seifer. But the past couldn't be altered in any way, other than when only herself or Riniah wanted to. She caught sight of Cia charging at her as Seifer started to breathe again.

"You bitch! You're doing everything! Leave him alone! I won't let you win!" Cia continued shouting. 

"You will lose. Everybody will lose. Don't you understand? You are fighting a dead cause!"

"NO! You failed! Seifer is alive! I won't let you win! My confidant won't let you win! You will be stopped!" She noticed that she was being watched by her past self. "Now she knows. I have no reason to stay here." She closed her eyes and woke up.


	13. Miss Angel's Departure

Cia got up. She took the two blood red roses and placed them inside his jacket. She took her hat and put it back on. She looked at a very shocked Marcos, a smiling Caine and a very concerned Minoa.

[I see that you still play with your heart. Your emotions always play a hand in this. Why?]

"Because I **HAVE **a heart."

[You want to know why I had you kill him.]

"Yes, I do."

[You would've had to convince him to come otherwise. Also, to keep the ones hunting him from detecting him.]

"I see. Maybe you do have a small heart."

[I am just wise, Cia. You shall learn.]

Cia walked off and Caine followed her.

"You're very brave, Miss…"

"Angel."

"Miss Angel. If I were you and I was told to shoot somebody I cared about, I wouldn't be able to."

"Thank you. I must go now. Leave me and go back."

"Yes, Miss Angel."       


	14. Galbadia Garden Part 2: Ultime's Failure

**Seifer**

[Whoever you really are, you're nuts.]

(I know…I try.)

[Why are you here? Do you work for Ultimecia?]

(I used to. Listen, I think somebody's trying to off us. I get that strange feeling more and more every second I'm here.)

[How come you've never spoken to me before?]

(This's my first time being here, actually.)

[Then you can't be my conscious.]

(True. I needed you to calm down so that we could survive. I honestly don't know how I got here. Maybe I died and got stuck here. I don't know.)

[You know Cia?]

(Yeah, why?)

[Has she ever crossed your mind?]

(Plenty of times…now more than ever. You?)

[Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing, then she shows up. It's kinda weird. It's like some great force's trying to prove what I'm fighting for.]

(You believe that she's really what you're here for?)

[No! I fight for Ultimecia…I'm her Knight. I'm here for her!]

(Oh, c'mon. You like Cia.)

Seifer took out the roses.

[She didn't have to give these to me. But she did. She was genuinely concerned for my health…for my well-being. Nobody's really…cared. It's…weird. I get all nervous talking to her.]

(I see. Don't be. If I were you, I wouldn't be nervous. She'd find out that you have a crush on her.)

[I DON'T!!!!!!!!!]

(Now no need to shout.) Seifer laughed. He couldn't help but laugh.

[Listen, cut it out. I do not have a crush on her. Leave if you're gonna continue.]

_(Fine.) Seifer pushed himself to awaken, and he did._


	15. Marcos' Big Mouth and Caine's Bad Moves

Seifer woke up. Selphie, Marcos, and Caine and Minoa from the Mordian Task Force surrounded him. He felt sharp points digging into his skin. He opened his jacked to find two red roses. He sat up and stared at them.

"Was…she…" He started to ask.

"Maybe while we were out of it." Selphie cut him off.

"What's going on?" Seifer looked around. He looked at his chest. No arrow, no blood, no nothing. "Wha-I'm confused."

"You're gonna be okay, alright? You're lucky we found you or you'd be dead."

"Yeah…I wonder who would even think of…doing something so…cruel."

"That crazy Galbadian chick did it!" Marcos blurted. Selphie, Caine and Minoa stared at him.

Seifer got up. "WHAT?!" 

Marcos soon found Selphie and Caine glaring at him. Selphie even kicked him in the shin. He winced. Seifer got up.

"Marcos…Mrs. Kinneas…um…Mr. Caine…just remind me to stay away from that crazy woman. I need to go…do something." Seifer ran off.

As soon as Seifer left, All eyes (and a hooded head) were fixed on Marcos.

"What did I do wrong?!" He shouted.

"YOU ASS! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Selphie shouted.

"Yeah, please stay out of anything involving Miss Angel, Mrs. Kinneas, Mr. Almasy, Minoa, and / or myself."

"Fine, but all I know is that she's nuts."

"You know nothing." Selphie said through gritted teeth. Marcos knew that Selphie was not known for such bursts of anger, and that forcing her to display such raw emotion was to, in fact, cross a VERY steady line. He quickly left. Selphie tried to calm down.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"You handled yourself nicely, I think. You must be extremely angry, yet you didn't kill him. I myself would have much trouble holding back. Of course, I'd love to get my ass beat by you…" Caine's flirting look flashed upon his face again. 

"I think not. I'm married."

"But sans the ring, would you?"

"You're not my type, sorry."

Caine sighed sadly as she walked off.

"I'm never gonna score."

Then he looked up as he saw Riniah walk off.

"Yo Riniah!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I thought you were still on Mordia."

"I, uh, came to see how everybody was here."

"We're okay. A few problems but nothing too big."

"I see." Riniah had a strange pissed off tune to her voice now.

"Yeah."

"I have to go, Caine. See you later!" A cheery tone now rang in her voice.

"Buhbye, Sweetness!" He grinned slyly as she walked off.


	16. Selphie's Little Voice

Selphie walked through the empty hallway. She couldn't get in trouble since she was an instructor. She went to sit down on a bench, but suddenly went through it. A crash could be heard from somewhere else in the building. Selphie knew that she wasn't the only one in the hallway at this time of night.

(This was the Garden. This was my home. This's Sophie's dream…I think.) 

A solitary male voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

"Who's there?" Selphie called out. The sound of steel-toed boots and the rattling of metal chains rang eerily throughout the hallway. And as sudden as they had started, they stopped. Selphie found herself slowly solidifying once more.

"What was that?"

She brushed it off and continued on towards her dorm room.

**Writer's Note**

            Yes, I know the chapters are incredibly small, but I'm trying to separate certain things from each other. And also…I'd like to take time to say THANK YOU! ^_^ to all who tolerate my crap, including my soon-to-be bf (He knows who he is…and yes, that was a joke.) and my crazy Posse (if you're a Seifer fan, you GOTTA have a Posse of your own. Except nobody's incredibly dumb, strong or just speaks in one-word sentences in mine…) Okay, until next time!

-Angel


	17. Seifer's Strange Behavior

**The next morning**

Cia waltzed into Seifer's room while he was in the shower. She waited behind the bathroom door, waiting for the moment he'd step out. She closed and locked the dorm door. Five minutes and lots of beating and restraining sounds later, Seifer walked out of the dorm alone and Cia was tied up and gagged on the floor. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Selphie was getting ready to teach her only class of seniors when Seifer walked in and sat at the only unassigned desk.

"Um, Seifer? What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm attending one of YOUR classes today. I need to talk to you after."

"Um…do you have permission to take 'World History' today?"

"Yeah, the pass's right here." Seifer had a sly "yeah right" look written all over his face. She verified the pass with the computer. It actually checked out. Selphie Stared at him. An unusually happy smile graced his face as he sat back. 

The bell rang and her classroom filled up. Selphie was surprised to see that Seifer hardly knew what was going on, despite the fact that he had gotten a perfect score on the SeeD Exam, as Rinoa had told her.

"Cadet Almasy, who was the Governor of Saint Cross Island when the Rebellion of the Holy Sword occurred?"

"Uh…no clue."

"You should. It was Governor Firewind, who is actually the great grandfather to the current Governess of the island who has retaken her maiden name of Firewind after the strange disappearance of her husband."

(Ugh, what was his name? I forgot. Damn GF's.)

"And what exactly was his name?" Seifer knew she didn't know, yet he antagonized.

"You know what? If you'd like to do an extensive history on the ruling Governors and Governesses of Saint Cross Island, feel free to do so for extra credit."

The bell then rang.

(Thank Hyne. Another one of Seifer's questions and I'd be toast.)

"Hey, INSTRUCTOR, I thought you're supposed to know EVERYTHING."

"Hush it. So…what did you want to tell me?" They were now alone in her classroom.

"Well, it's a lil secret." Seifer grinned. "C'mon, you're gonna laugh so damn hard."

"Really?" Selphie was ecstatic.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Seifer kicked into that strange happy mode. Selphie was once again suspicious, but went along with it anyways. They continued on until they got to the outside of his room. The buzzing sound started to fill their heads until they both passed out once more.


	18. Galbadia Garden Part 3: No Last Words

**Letter from the writer** Okay kids, this time around, all names will be in brackets. No thoughts from anybody other than the past characters. You'll see why later…::evil laughter::

-Angel

[Cia]

KABOOM!

            Galbadia Garden crashed into the ground and threw Cia and Ultime into a wall.

            "Sis...you okay?" Ultime called out.

            "I'm fine...you?"            

            "Yeah I'm okay...this's another good reason to kill all of them...wait...is that them?" Ultime pointed at the group of three walking down the hallway. One woman had brown hair, was very short and carried nunchucks. The other woman had blonde hair, a pink outfit on, and carried a long whip (I wish I had one of those! When I kill her, I'm taking it! Ultime whispered.) and the man with the ponytail carried a big gun.

            "On the count of three...we sneak attack them...okay...three! FIRE!" They fired beams of dark light at the intruders. Ultime's beam hit the blonde and Cia hit the guy. 

            "Irvine! Quistis! Are you two okay? I'll go find out where that came from!" The small one shouted.

            "Selphie, we're okay! Just stay here and we'll find the source." Irvine responded.

            "Yes, Selphie. That would be the smart thing to do." Quistis added.

            "HEY! Look over there!" Irvine shouted and pointed at Ultime and Cia. He pulled out Exeter and fired. The bullet grazed Ultime's shoulder and she cried in pain. Selphie smacked both of them with a double swing of Strange Vision. One side sliced the left side of Cia's face open while the other side smacked Ultime in the stomach. Ultime fired a dark ball of energy at Selphie and it flung her across the room. Irvine fired and Ultime fell slowly. Cia cried out as her sister fell. Ultime hit the ground with a thud. Cia went to her side and semi-cradled her sister into her arms.

            "I'm...dying...Cia...kill them for me. Kill them all...don't even spare Seifer...he let us die..."

            "No Ultime! Don't talk like that! You're going to be okay...he's going to save us!" Cia shouted as Ultime slipped away. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she died. Cia started to cry.

            "The only other loved one in my life...gone forever..." She said sadly.

            [I don't know what to do...I must...kill them for hurting my sister!]

            She fired a ray of light and shot Quistis' whip out of her hand. Irvine fired at her and Selphie whacked her with Strange Vision. The blow caused by the Strange Vision caused the bullets from Exeter to miss their original target and pierce her chest. She flew backwards and watched the three run off. She crawled up against the wall and waited to die. Then, she heard footsteps...two sets of them...both from opposite sides of the hallway...

                                                            [Seifer]

            KABOOM!

            The garden shook as it started to crash. Seifer ran towards Cia's room.

            "Of all the times to start crashing...I decide to do this...oh well..." 

            He ran into Raijin and Fujin.

            "You two! Guard this stairway! They must not get up here!" He shouted at them as he ran off. He entered Cia's room and he found her rose bushes. He ran to the set of red ones and took one. He finally remembered that he had to guard Edea if the Garden was to crash. He smacked himself in the forehead.

            "Of all the times...Cia'll have to wait..." He put the rose in his jacket and ran up into Edea's chambers.

            He waited for about two minutes after he got there and Squall, Zell and Rinoa finally arrived. He grinned evilly at Squall.

            [Finally, we meet again, Leonhart...no cheap tricks for you to do...no water...just a sword...and your magic.]

            "So I see you've come to visit Matron?" Seifer called out.

            "Yes. We have to defeat her."

            "Well, I don't think you're getting past this Knight today, especially not a Chickenwuss."

            Squall laughed as Zell got pissed off.

            "You're gonna regret saying that!" Zell shouted as he charged at Seifer. Seifer counter-attacked by tripping Zell and charging Squall. 

            "Rinoa! Back me up, okay?" Squall shouted.

            "Um...sure..." Rinoa stepped back and she looked straight into Seifer's eyes. It was if she was saying, "I really won't help him."

            [Is that...Rinoa? She's not a SeeD. Wait...she's...with Squall...figures...Squall always takes what I start off with...even my damn clothes. He's wearing my old shirt for Hyne's sake!] Seifer just stood there and zoned. Squall woke him up by slashing his arm.

            "Going brain-dead, Seifer?" Squall said tauntingly.

            "Hell no! I was just thinking of the ways I could kill you!" He retorted. He slashed Squall in the face, slightly making him bleed. Zell, however, recovered from the trip and got back up. He grabbed Seifer from behind and put him into a bear hug. Rinoa still hadn't made one attempt to fight. She just watched the men attack Seifer. She knew if she told them to stop or attacked Squall or Zell, they'd turn on her. But if she attacked Seifer, she'd hate herself. She backed off more and didn't move. Squall and Zell finally overpowered Seifer and they dropped him to the floor. Edea stood up.

            "Worthless child. You mean nothing now. Don't bother trying to defend me again." She called out to Seifer. As bloodied as he was, Rinoa still bared to confront him after Zell and Squall ran off.

            "What're you waiting for?" Squall shouted out.

            "I'm seeing if he's got anything useful on him!" She lied.

            "Just...go...I've lost...go back to Squall..." He told her as she stared into his eyes.

            She put her hand up above his body.

            "Curaga." His body glowed blue and he could feel the pain slowly ease away. He picked himself up off the ground.

            "Go."

            "I'm sorry. I couldn't...fight...I don't want to..."

            He put his hand on her shoulder.

            "It's okay. Now go."

            She ran off and as she did, Seifer realized that Cia was still downstairs on guard. He ran out and searched for Cia.

            When he found her, his heart dropped to his stomach. She was lying against a wall. Her cheek was bleeding and she was holding her chest. He ran over to her and knelt in front of her.

            "Oh my...what...happened to you?" He started to turn pale.

            "I'm...not gonna...be here much longer...Seifer...I'm sorry...they got away...and they killed Ultime too..."

            "That's okay! I'm worried about you! You're alive right now...I'm gonna make sure that you're going to be okay!" He could feel the tears starting to swell in his throat.

            [I told them to go...and now both of them are going to be dead...Cia...it's my fault...]

            "Seifer...I want only...two...things from you...before I die..."

            "Anything."

            "I...want you to live the life I once did...to be happy and free and...good...Seifer. I know that somewhere deep inside your soul...there's a good person...let him out after all this..."

            "I promise...what is the other thing?"

            "Smile...just once...you have a wonderful smile."

            "But I-"

            "Please…"

            He smiled as well as he could while fighting back tears.

            "Mmm...so sweet…" He started breathing heavily and he broke the smile.

            "Thank you...I'll miss you dearly..."

            "Cia, don't! I-" Her eyes closed and she breathed her very last breath.

            "...love...you..." The tears streamed down his face. He pulled out the rose he had planned to give her. Its petals hadn't been crushed luckily and he took her hands and placed them in her lap and placed the rose in her lifeless hands. He stayed there, reflecting on everything. Everything he had planned in his head, every woman in his life, was gone. His mother whom he had never met, Rinoa, and now Cia.

            "I promise Cia...somebody will pay for your demise...even if Rinoa has to be the one..."

            He heard a set of shoes clamber and he caught a glimpse of a yellow dress in motion. He picked himself up with Hyperion as a crutch and walked down the other hallway. He wiped away his tears and walked off towards the auditorium.

                                                            [Selphie]

            Selphie had gone out to get Quistis' whip, but she had gotten more than she had bargained for. She had realized what Cia meant by "The only other loved one in my life" because it was Seifer...and she now realized that Seifer loved her...he had released a side Selphie had never seen before...the vulnerable side. She knew why Rinoa refused to fight him...there was a human side to him after all. She hid her tears back, because if Squall saw them, he'd think she was soft and she wanted to fight. But in her mind, the fear of having to hurt Seifer anymore than he was almost unbearable. She had never seen this side of Seifer before...to her, he was always so tough...always defending himself...always with his sarcastic attitude...hatred for Squall...that sadistic grin...it seemed to be absent for those few minutes. She ran back and handed Quistis her whip.

            "Here...I'm getting tired...I don't think I can fight another fight." She faked being sick, thinking that Squall wouldn't force her to fight. Squall walked up to her.

            "Just one more fight, okay?" He smiled at her as her eyes welled up with fear. Squall and Rinoa walked off. Selphie shyly followed as she saw Seifer one floor above her running around.

            [He'll be there. I'll have to get out of that fight...I'll think of it eventually.]

            Seifer looked at her and she looked at him.

            [Don't worry; this's one SeeD you WON'T have to fight.]

            She finally saw Squall giving her the evil eye and she scampered behind him. She could hear Seifer running behind them as they entered the Auditorium. He ran and stopped them from attacking Sorceress Edea. His face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red. He showed signs of sadness and fatigue all over his face and body. Squall charged him and drove his sword through the top of Seifer's arm. Seifer cried out in pain as the sound of crushing bone pierced the air. Selphie knew what she had to do.

            [I have to stop this madness...but how?]

            She looked at Edea.

            [That's it!]

            She readied Strange Vision and attacked Squall from behind.

            "WHAT THE HELL?! SELPHIE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She shouted as she mercifully attacked him. Seifer dropped to the ground and watched Selphie.

            Selphie readied her wave of magic attacks.

            "Firaga!"

            She hit herself.

            "Holy!" She hit Squall.

            "Curaga!"

            She hit Rinoa.

            "Cura!"

            She hit Seifer.

            She swung Strange Vision around and hit herself in the head. She fell to the floor then got back up and jump kicked Rinoa. Squall couldn't understand what was going on with Selphie, so he decided to end it.

            "Death!"

            A long robed figure with goat horns atop his head carrying a scythe appeared. Selphie became scared.

            "Reflect!"

            A shield repelled the shady figure and he went back to Squall. It swiped his scythe across Squall's chest and he fell to the ground.

            "Oh Hyne! You killed Squall! You bastard!" Rinoa shouted.

            "Hey! He was trying to kill me..." She sighed. "Petrify me as I charge you."

            "Why?"

            "Make it look like I was confused, I tried to attack you and you petrified me in self-defense."

            "But Selphie..."

            "Don't 'But Selphie' me! Just do it! I refuse to fight anybody other than the Sorceress!"

            Rinoa knew what she meant.

            "Fine. Okay...on my count..."

            "Wait, I have to drop my Reflect. Dispel!"

            Her shield broke.

            "Okay...one..."

            She raised her hand and Selphie prepared herself for a charging attack.

            "Two..."

            Rinoa's hand glowed blue and Selphie tensed her legs and arms up.

            "Three!"

            Selphie charged her.

            "Break!"

            Selphie turned to stone.

            "Life!"

            A pinkish light surrounded Squall and Seifer backed away from him. Squall looked at Selphie.

            "What happened?"

            "Self-defense. I had to stop her."

            "Okay...get Zell in here...and get Selphie out with Irvine and Quistis."

            Zell ran in.

            "Did I hear my name?"

            "Yeah, get Selphie out there and then come help fight."

            "Esuna!"

            Zell un-petrified Selphie and she ran off.

            Selphie ran back to the hallway. She noticed that the black-clad woman was missing and that the white-clad one was glowing. The rose had changed colors from red to gray. She walked over to the remaining body. Selphie jumped when she opened her eyes.

            "Oh...are you...one of the SeeDs?" The fallen angel's calming voice asked. She looked down and saw the rose. "Where'd this come from?"

            "Seifer...he left it..."

            "My sweet angel...is he okay?"

            "Yeah...but he may not be for long..."

            "Oh my! Why did you leave him alone?"

            "No...Rinoa's there...she won't harm him..."

            "Oh my...I must leave...I don't want him to...see me and be afraid. Please...take this rose. It's got an aura surrounding it...it will protect you from my sister. I know you'll get in her way...I'm all-seeing...you may want to keep it until we see the last of her."

            Selphie took the rose and Cia opened a portal. Selphie grabbed her wrist.

            "I just want to say that I'm gonna watch over Seifer for you...

            "Well that's very noble of you...please do that."

            She smiled and walked off into the portal. Selphie put the rose in the empty part of Strange Vision and walked back. 

            [I'm going to make sure that Seifer's always doing fine...even if it kills one of us.]


End file.
